hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cal05000/Random Trivia (That would make great fanfics)
The capitol of Ukraine, Kiev, should be Romanized as Kyiv. Kiev is the Romanized Russian name, Kyïv is the Romanized Ukranian name. It's name in Belarusian is Kijeŭ. Cuba, China, Egypt, Greece, both Koreas, Turkey and the United States are the only countries that are personified in Hetalia and do not allow Homosexuals to serve in the millitary. & is the last letter of the English alphabet. Poland and Sweden have something in common, they both had female Kings, Jadwiga of Poland, and Christina of Sweden. Some of the first Germans captured after the invasion of Normandy, were (interestionly enough) Koreans. Poland and Lithuania's official personifications are female and Brunette(Poland) and Blonde(Lithuania). Canada's personification, Johnny Canuck, is the cousin of England's personification, John Bull, and America's personification, Uncle Sam. Of the seven new wonders of the world, only 2 are in personified countries, the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, and the Great Wall of China in China. A lot of wars are longer than you think, especially when they are extended by dimplomatic irregularities, The Thirty Years' War. 1614-1996(382 years) The English Civil War. 1651-1986(335 years) Russo-Japanese War. 1904-2006(102 years) World War I. 1914-1958(44 years) World War II. 1939-1990(51 years) or they can be very short. Anglo-Zanzibar War. (40 min) The Soviet Union was the first country to recognize Turkey as the Succesor to the Ottoman Empire. Canada was the first country to reconize Ukrainian independance from the Soviet Union. Iceland was the first country to reconize Lithuania Latvian and Estonian independance from the Soviet Union. (Although they were considered independant by America and France.) Homosexuality was illegal for 7 years in Japan 1873-1880 in the early Meiji era. Did you know you can donate one or all of your vital organs to the Aperture Science self esteem fund for girls? It's true! Let's trim our hair in accordance with the socialist lifestyle, is a North Korean propaganda film. Around 49% of South Koreans are Christians. 2 countries claim Belarus, The Republic of Belarus, which controls it, and The Belarusian National Republic which is in exile in Canada. England was a commonwealth (as opposed to a Kingdom) between 1649-1660 The annexation of Hawai'i was technically illegal, and nearly caused an international incedent. I am the original Demon Door. All the others are merely pale imitations. Machines aren't capable of evil. Humans make them that way. Don't waste your time. Alfador only likes me. The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. My girl sell units like Michael in the 80's I am Erazor Djinn. I am the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit. Even a door of this caliber can't keep science at bay! Uraniwa niwa niwa, niwa niwa niwa, niwatori ari. Some of those may have been Quotes instead of trivia, but, i'm half asleep and they would still make good fanfiction. Also, if you do use one of these for a fanfic, tell me, and I'll post a link to it. (If its alright with the admins) Category:Blog posts